Forever
by SkyLand
Summary: After being late for class, Syo gets detention. There he finally meets school's expressionless prince but is he really that expressionless? Syo falls in love with Ai without even realizing it. What will happen to both of them? What kind of ups and downs those two will experience? And of course how will the story end? WARNING: Yaoi! Don't like it? Don't read it! Sequal is here too!
1. Detention

**Hey, Sky here! So this is the first time I'm writing something like this but I really hope that you will like it c:**

**I put a lot of work here so I hope that you will appreciate it.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Let me tell you a story… a story that only I and Ai know… a story that I will never be able to forget..

**Present time**

"Syo, what do you mea-" He didn't finish his sentence. I started running near the stairs. Then started climbing them up. I heard Natsuki and Ai screaming behind me and telling me to stop but… I simply didn't care anymore. I ran stairs up and up when I finally ran on a rooftop. Once I opened the door and stepped outside it started raining. 'At least… I can die feeling rain for the last time.' Tears were running down my face yet I felt so happy, so easy. I walked near the edge.

"SYO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T BE STUPID!" Voice… the one that I hated the most. Voice that betrayed me. I took a few steps back.

"PLEASE SYO! THINK ABOUT THIS! YOU KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!" And here the voice that I been hearing since childhood.

**Chapter I**

"**DETENTION"**

******2 months ago**

Beep…Beep…Beep. It was the alarm clock.

"Syo-kun! Wake up! You're late for school" That's was Natsuki who obviously forgot to wake me up.

"Mhhm... 5 more minutes..." I said half-asleep

"Syo-kun!" He shouted.

"What!?" I was fully awake now "what is so important Natsuki?!"

"Hmm… School? " I looked at the alarm clock it was showing 8:47 a.m. I jumped out of the bed, went for a quick shower. When I came back it was only 5 minutes left until the ring. I took what I saw was nearest. I pulled on blue shirt, white jeans, wore grey sneakers and I putted on my favorite hat.

"Well I am going, I don't want to be late" Natsuki giggled.

As I glanced at the window I saw Ai sitting in a school's yard 'Doesn't he have classes?' I thought. I don't really like or dislike Ai, maybe because I never talked to him? Of course when you have a good look at him you will see just how beautiful he is. Actually this is the first time I paid attention to his look but now when I look at his shiny eyes and his beautiful hair, at his perfect figure and wonderful skin and those lips...

"Wait what am I thinking!?" I shouted. At that second Natsuki came into room.

"You know talking to yourself won't help you in any way now." I froze

"DAMMIT! I forgot all about class!" I thought how stupid I was to forget what was I hurrying for!

"Yeah I see that" Natsuki sighed "Sensei told me to bring you to classroom" 'Dammit…' I thought.

"Ok, just wait I will take my bag" It was near the window so before leaving I looked at Ai once more and I was pretty surprised when I saw him looking at me!.

I ran as fast as I could and Natsuki just walked listening to the bird's song. When I ran into the classroom everyone looked straight into me. That actually was terrifying.

"Syo Kurusu!" Sensei yelled. I knew I will get a detention so no explanation will work."Detention!" I sighed."Now please sit and open math textbook page 57"

The whole day was very boring, it was slow as hell 'I even got myself a detention! Just perfect...' I thought. After sixth period my detention started, as I walked into the classroom I was surprised to see Ai there. In fact he was the only one here! He was sitting on the table and the sunshine was all over him. He looked so beautiful… I just wanted to hug him… but unfortunately I couldn't.

"What are you doing here?" He gasped, I think he didn't knew anyone else was coming. But then I saw a smile on his face.

"And what do you think a school student would be doing in detention?" He was right it was stupid question. But then I started to wonder why is he here? But I decided to introduce myself first.

"I am Syo-kun and you are Ai, right?" I was trying to look like I don't really know him. He looked confused for a second but then he smiled again.

"I know who you are" 'huh he does?' I didn't knew that he knew me. "But still nice to meet you." He had such a wonderful smile, just by looking at his smile made me blush a little but it was just for a few seconds.

"So why are you in detention anyway? Now that I thought about it, it was another stupid question.

"Well I was skipping the lessons, didn't you saw me in the school yard? I mean of course you did, you were glaring at me" I got confused and then he smiled. I got angry.

"Hey! I wasn't glaring!" I shouted "I was just wondering what were you doing there…" I started blushing, and then I heard laughter. I got angry again.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHTING FROM!?" I screamed.

"Nothing… ha ha ha…" I guess he noticed my blush. Dammit.

At detention I and Ai talked a lot. I told him funny stories, he told me sad storied. We actually had a lot in common. We talked about 30 minutes. Then the sensei came in the classroom and started shouting on us, he was saying things like "You two have a very bad responsibility!" or "You should thinks before doing something horrible as this!" 'Oh yes this is just so horrible…'

After 45 minutes of torture he said to get out of the classroom and never do something like this again. When we slammed the door we started laughing! That sensei was really funny.

**Later**

"Hey Syo-kun would you like to hang out with me today?

"You mean just the two of us?" I was kind of confused, is he asking me on a date? Nah…

"Yeah I actually have two tickets to the horror movie called "Falling apart" And after that we could go to café? How does that sound?" He was smiling with his wonderful smile again, I just couldn't say no but I was curious about something.

"But why aren't you asking one of your group members to come with you?" I really wanted to hear his answer.

"I already asked them but they don't want to go and it's going to be boring by myself" I thought for a second 'Didn't Natsuki say that he is going to cook today?'

"Ok! I'll come" I didn't felt that I shouted that. I looked at Ai and he looked pretty confused.

"Why are you shouting? Are you avoiding something?" He started smiling.

"Yeah, I just remembered that Natsuki is cooking today" Both of us started to laugh.

"Then it's decided, I will come to pick you up around 7 p.m ok?

"Ok" I saw a boy with blue hair leave the hallway. I was so excited about our "date"… Wait, what am I thinking!? I don't even like him that way!

End of chapter I "DETENTION"

* * *

**Hey, Sky here. If you liked the story please leave a review and add this to your favorite, it would help me a lot c:**

**If you have any requests or suggestions leave me a PM.**

**Love, Sky**


	2. Date

**Chapter II**

"**DATE"**

It was about 6:30 p.m I started to get ready I putted on a purple collared shirt with a black leather jacket, white blue jeans and black sneakers. At the end I took my purple hat. After brushing my hair I looked into mirror. I looked really good. But then a thought crossed my mind 'Why I'm trying so hard to look good?'

"Where are you going to go?" I gasped, I forgot to tell Natsuki…"You're not going to help me to cook cookies?"

"Ah…um…no… I am going out with a friend, sorry" I saw a disappointed face.

"And who is this friend of yours may I ask?" I see, so he is investigating.

"It's Ai" I accidently blushed after saying his name.

"Oh my! Syo-kun you're all red! Maybe you're sick?" He wanted to touch my forehead but I slapped his hand.

"I don't have a fever! OK?!" Natsuki took few steps back. Why I'm getting all fired up about this.

"Sorry Natsuki… I didn't wanted to shout…And I know I told you that I would help you to cook but is just… I went out such a long time ago and…" Natsuki looked like he is going to cry.

"Don't worry" He tried to smile "It's just cooking" Then his smile got bigger "Now go and have fun!" I smiled then walked near the doors and before opening them I looked and Natsuki.

"Thanks Natsuki, you're true friend" He giggled.

As I walked through the door Ai was standing in the hall waiting for me. He actually looked outstanding. He was wearing a white suit jacket with a beige collared shirt, white jeans and silver sneakers. He didn't noticed my at first, he was playing something with his phone.

"Hey" I decided to talk first. When he saw me he smiled. He turned off his phone and walked near me.

"You look cute" He had very gentle smile. I blushed after hearing these kind of words."Sorry I didn't notice you."

"Yeah I figured out that much" I smiled back.

"So shall we go?" I nodded and went out.

We went to cinema and watched "Falling apart" It was an interesting movie. It was about a boy who loses everything and starts killing everyone and in the end he fells from a big building.

After movie we went to café. I can say clearly now that it's fun to hang out with Ai.

"So where do you want to go now?" I was kind of tired

"I don't know, I am tired, why don't we just go back?"

"Huh… fine, but I want to take you to one last place." I wanted to see that place I was curious but I was tired as well… So he walked and I followed him.

"Ai where are we going?" He didn't answer. "Ai!" I shouted.

"What?! Oh right… You'll see" Well at least he was smiling. We were walking about 5 more minutes when we appeared near an old observatory. No one was there. It was free observatory. It was already dark so we saw the sky clearly.

"It's beautiful" I was talking and about stars, and about Ai. Because of the starlight he looked so wonderful. I started blushing 'Geez… What's wrong with me…?' I thought.

There was a couple of chairs so I sat down. He sat near me and started talking.

"You know I always noticed you, Shorty."I blushed" That day when you were looking at me from the window and talking with me at me in detention I was really happy… you know?" What is he talking about? "I always wanted to be your friend… But I never got a chance to talk with you" 'what is he, what does he mean?!' He leaned near me, we were few centimeters away from each other "I actually love you, you know?"

"What are you doin-" I couldn't finish the sentence. His lips were touching mine, I was shocked at first but then I understood that maybe I love him too… His lips were so soft and sweet. Suddenly he slid his tongue in my mouth. Somehow I wasn't fighting it. I liked it. I liked the felling it gave… I finally closed my eyes. We kissed for a long time, at last his tongue went out, now my mouth felt cold and lonely do I grabbed him and pulled him near me for another kiss. He hugged me. It was like magic.

I was blushing. When we ended kissing I felt Ai's tongue on my neck.

"A-Ai!" I started moaning. He sucked my neck and actually left a hickey on my neck and then kissed me again. He's tongue was so warm and soft.

"Ai…nghh" He didn't stop kissing me.

"Hmm?"

"I think that I-I love you…" I couldn't believe what I just said. When I looked at him, he smiled and gave me another kiss.

"Me too, Shorty… Me too." My eyes started tearing up I hugged. I felt so happy.

**Later**

When I got home it was midnight. I thought that Natsuki was already sleeping but when I opened the doors I saw Natsuki. He looked really worried and kept looking at the clock. When he saw me he ran to me, hugged and started shouting.

"Syo-kun! God I was so worried! I thought that something bad happened to you" Natsuki was actually crying.

"Natsuki… I am ok" When Natsuki saw me smiling he hugged me tightly. He didn't stop crying.

"Syo-kun I was so worried."

End of Chapter II "DATE"

* * *

**Hey, Sky here. If you liked the story please leave a review and add this to your favorite, it would help me a lot c:**

**If you have any requests or suggestions leave me a PM.**

**Love, Sky**


	3. Knife

**Chapter III**

"**KNIFE"**

Natsuki wasn't letting go. He was hugging me for about 10 minutes. I know he was worried but he worries too much.

"Natsuki" I said softly. "Come on, I'm alive and safe, you don't need to worry so much"

"Where were you?" his voice was shivering.

"I told you didn't I? I was out with Ai." I blushed.

"Why so long?" I was little confused 'Huh? Why does he mean?' Natsuki didn't smile.

"Well after movie we went to a café…that's it" I lied I didn't want him to start asking me questions.

"And? Where you went after that?" Dammit I guess he knows that I am lying. "Well?"

"Observatory… We went to an old observatory." I didn't actually notice that Natsuki took his glasses of.

"Observatory, huh?" I guess he was getting suspicious. I looked at Natsuki… no he wasn't Natsuki, right now it was Satsuki, 'this isn't good' I gasped. I saw Satsuki holding a knife. I looked at the kitchen where. There was some carrots, potatoes, pickles. 'So he was waiting for me to help him cook…'

"You know you really hurt Natsuki. He was so happy when you said that you're going to help him cook but instead you just ran away. How not nice Syo-kun…" I don't know why but I was scared. When Natsuki turns into Satsuki, he becomes really aggressive. "You know" I gasped. "Natsuki didn't like when you said you were with Ai all that time" I got angry.

"But I told him that I am going to hang out with him, didn't I?" 'I don't get it. Why did Natsuki supposed to be sad?' I thought.

"Yes you did but do you know why Natsuki is always with you?" I didn't really understand.

"Yes, because we are friends, Satsuki" Even when we were kids, I and Natsuki used to hang out, so I know that we best friends.

"Na-ah" Ok now he is just playing some kind of game." You don't know reason, huh?" I just told him the reason…that moron." Syo-kun it's because he loves you," I froze" But you love Ai, don't you?" I blushed after hearing him say that. "Hmm I knew" I got angry.

"No Satsuki you don't know! I like Ai just like a friend! Nothing more!" Just then I remember that I have a hicky that Ai left. I covered my neck.

"Huh, oh really? Then what's on your neck princess?" I hate when he calls me like that.

"Nothing" My eyes were looking into the ground so I didn't notice Satsuki coming near me. He grabbed me from behind, pulled the collar and then started laughing.

"In that case, what is this?" He was pointing the hicky. I blushed but then I felt something cold on my neck. It was the knife that Satsuki was holding. I was really scared now." I don't think Natsuki is going to like this so I'm just going to make it disappear." I was so scared, I felt blade hurting my neck and I knew if I won't do anything quick then I really may be in danger. I pushed him away but he cut my arm.

"OWW!" It hurt so badly. I was bleeding hard. 'What's gotten into him?' I thought. I grabbed the place that was cut. I looked at Satsuki… he was smiling. Then he started to put his glasses on.

"Let's see what Natsuki has to say" He fully put them on. When Natsuki saw me he gasped, he saw fear in my eyes.

"Syo-kun I…" I turned around and ran from the room. "Syo-kun!" I heard him screaming but I didn't stop running. My hand was bleeding badly, 'it hurts… it hurts… IT HURTS!'

I didn't felt how I appeared near Ai's room. I knocked the door. When he opened them and saw me, well he had no words he just smiled but then he saw my arm, his expression changed.

"Syo-kun… who did this to you?" I saw that he was very worried.

"Can I come in…? I don't want to go back there." I started crying. Ai hugged me. He went into the room and I followed him. He took alcohol and come cotton to clean the wound.

"Take your shirt off." I did what he said. After cleaning the wound he bandaged it. I felt better ".Its good thing that the wound wasn't that deep." I smiled. He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." My eyes were full of tears and not because of the wound but because Natsuki and Satsuki together did this kind of thing to me.

"Let's get some sleep, shall we?" He helped me get to the bed. He lay next to me. We were looking into my eyes, I felt his hand brushing truth my hair. "What happened with Natsuki?"

"He… "Tears started coming from my eyes." He lost control. It was Satsuki, not Natsuki." He looked confused so I told him how does the glasses work on Natsuki and who Satsuki is. After that I told him what happened.

After I ended my speech he started to talk. "But that's horrible, he actually wanted to remove hicky that I left with a knife?" He looked really sad, I guess he never imagined that this kind of thing could happen. I sighed. "But that's insane! He could actually kill you!" Now he was showing angry face.

"Everything is fine." I mumbled. He leaned near me and kisses my forehead. I didn't felt scared anymore. I smiled, he smiled to. Ai hugged me tightly. He didn't let me all night. I was happy that I have someone so special for me. Then I thought about Natsuki. I didn't realize that I started crying. Ai waked up.

"I guess we won't have any sleep tonight are we?" He licked my tears. "Just remember this, whatever will happen to you and Natsuki I will always be near you, I love you Syo." I smiled and gently putted my arms around his neck. I wanted to hug him tightly but my hand didn't have that power. "Let's go to the hospital tomorrows morning, ok?" Just before I fell asleep I did manage to say "okay."

End of chapter III "KNIFE"

* * *

**Hey, Sky here. If you liked the story please leave a review and add this to your favorite, it would help me a lot c:**

**If you have any requests or suggestions leave me a PM.**

**Love, Sky**


	4. Goodbye

**Chapter IV**

"**GOODBYE"**

I woke up very early in the morning. I was cold. I didn't know why but I was really cold. I started trebling. My head started to hurt really badly. I sat on the bed. The pain was really big. I realized that I don't feel my arm. 'God I think I am going to lose consciousness.' It hurts so much. I saw a mirror, I went near it. When I gazed at the mirror I could speak a word. I saw blood everywhere. I was hallucinating.

"AI!" I started screaming and I threw the mirror away. It broke into a thousand pieces. Ai woke up and ran near me. I was on the ground covering my face. I cried.

"Syo? Syo!? What's wrong?" He was panicking. I hugged him as hard as my left arm let me.

"It hurts Ai… It hurts so much." He looked at my wound it was bleeding very badly again, then he placed his hand on my forehead. He gasped.

"Syo you have very high fewer. I need to call doctor." I didn't hear anything after that I lost consciousness.

**Later**

I woke up in someplace really bright. I saw some kind of person with a blue hair. I realized that was Ai. I tried to sit but I didn't have any power.

"A-Ai…" The boy suddenly stood up and walked near me. "What happened to me?"

"You had really high temperature, now you're ok." He was smiling. "And your arm is fine too. Doctors cleaned it again and bandaged it, so you're fine now."

"Did they say why my temperature was so high? And beside how high was it?"

"They said that there possibly was some batteries on the knife that cost your high fever and it was over 40 degrees."

"How long was I asleep?" He sat on my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Whole day" I panicked, I had a rehearsal today! I tried to sit but he pushed me back into bed. "Don't worry I told Nanami what happened and that you're in the hospital, I think she told others." Ai was smiling but I still could see a worried face.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"We can go even now if you want." I nodded. We took my stuff and went out of the hospital. It was a wonderful day. I and Ai went to a café for some ice cream and coffee, I ordered caramel and Ai ordered chocolate ice cream. After we ate ice cream and drank coffee we went back to the dorm.

I and Ai spent whole day in his room. We watched television, read books and cooked dinner. It was really fun to spend whole day with him. I didn't want to go back to my room, there where Natsuki is. But I eventually will have to go back. I sighed. It was already evening. So Ai went to shower and I was left alone to watch TV. It was so boring that I fell asleep.

**Dream**

_It was dark, no light at all. I could hear someone screaming but I didn't know who it was. Suddenly I saw a blue fire. I was far away but it began to come closer and closer. Next thing that I knew I was covered in that fire. It was really got. I was whole on fire now. I started screaming. Few seconds later big wave of water came to save me. Once again it was very dark, once again alone I could hear someone screaming. _

**Reality**

When I woke up I saw Ai near me, once again he looked worried.

"Are you ok?" I nodded. I was scared… scared of darkness again. "Well?" I nodded. "You should go and take shower." I stood up and before I went to the bathroom I felt hand on my shoulder.

"Hey are you really ok?" I nodded again. He released me. I didn't move.

"Hey Ai, you will always be with me, right?" I looked at Ai. He came near me and putted his arms around my neck.

"Forever" I smiled and hugged him.

"Forever, huh?" I started crying 'Dammit I am going to make him worried again' I thought. Before he could ask what's wrong I said. "Nothing Ai… I am just so happy."

After I took quick shower I went back to Ai. He was in the bed.' Probably waiting for me' I thought. I lain down on the bed and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt Ai's arm around my neck. I felt safe. I knew that as long as I am with Ai everything is going to be fine. I opened my eyes. I saw Ai right above me. His eyes were so beautiful. He leaned near me. Our lips touched. It felt so warm. I closed my eyes and warped my arms around Ai neck. He slid his tongue in my mouth. 'We didn't did this in a while' I thought. When we stopped kissing I opened my eyes. From his looking I could guess he was saying 'It's enough for tonight' He was smiling. I loved his smile. I loved everything about Ai.

**Later**

Like always in the morning I heard alarm screaming into my ear. I don't know why but I was even more tired that yesterday. I looked at Ai. Magically he was still sleeping. 'Strange, he never sleeps after alarm turns on.' I step out of the bed and went to take shower. After that I putted my uniform on. I didn't know how I am going to face Natsuki. I mean we are in the same class and he sits next to me! And just now I realized that my school bag is still in Natsuki's and my room. I sighed.

When Ai wake up I was on my way near the door.

"Where are you going?" I sighed, again.

"I need to get my school bag from my room, how else am I going to go to class?" Ai fast went out of the bed.

"I am going with you, I don't want you to be with Natsuki. Is that alright?" I nodded. I waited until Ai was ready. He looked beautiful like always.

"Well. Let's go."

We went together, not like I planned. We appeared near my room. I opened the door. No one was inside. I felt relieved. I went near my bed and took my bag and just then Natsuki went out of the bathroom. I froze and sighed.

"Dammit, you scared me." I smiled a little. I looked at Natsuki, he looked surprised.

"Why are you here? I thought you left."

"I came to take my bag, how else am I going to go to school?"

"You're right." There was a little silent. "How are you feeling… I heard you were in a hospital."

"Yeah, I had a really high fever." I tried to smile but then remember that he did. My smile fade.

"You know I'm really sorry, I don't know what has gotten into Satsuki" I laughed. He looked at me. Natsuki didn't saw Ai standing between the doors.

"You know, that wouldn't have happened if you haven't removed your glasses, Natsuki." I said dramatically.

"In that case you shouldn't have been with Ai." I sighed 'this again…' I thought.

"Do you have problem with me having friends?"

"But Syo-kun, he's more than a friend to you, right?"

"Ah" I nodded" That's right. He's my boyfriends actually." He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"And what about me? What about us!?" He screamed.

"Natsuki," I said gently." There never were "us" We always been just friends Natsuki."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I know you better than he does, I been with you more than he did. WHY IS HE SO SPECIAL TO YOU!?" He looked really angry. I didn't want the same thing happened again but right before I was about to say something Ai appeared before me. Natsuki gasped.

"That's right, I don't know everything about Syo and I haven't been with him for a long time." Ai smiled" But that doesn't mean I can't be with Syo, you know?" Natsuki fell on his knees.

"Natsuki, I am sorry… but we can't be friends anymore." His eyes widen. Just before I and Ai went out of the room I said last thing. "It was fun to be friends with you Natsuki, oh and when you come back my thing are going to be gone. I will live with Ai from now. Goodbye Natsuki." Ai smiled.

After we left the room all I could hear was Natsuki screaming "NO!". In class I didn't spoke to Natsuki, nor did I in our rehearsals. I ignored him completely. And that's how your friendship fade away.

End of chapter IV "GOODBYE"

* * *

**Hey, Sky here. If you liked the story please leave a review and add this to your favorite, it would help me a lot c:**

**If you have any requests or suggestions leave me a PM.**

**Love, Sky**


	5. Secret

**V Chapter**

"**SECRET"**

Our friendship died. But is there still a light? Maybe I still care about Natsuki, even after that?

**Natsuki's P.O.V**

When Syo-kun and Ai left the room I started screaming. I couldn't believe that I lost my best friend, my love, I lost Syo. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. 'Is this what you wanted Satsuki?' I thought. I couldn't help it. I just cried and cried. I couldn't stop.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED SATSUKI?!" I started screaming again. Then I thought that I will ask him in my dreams. I always talk with Satsuki in my dreams, so I knew I will get my answer there. I wiped my tears away. I was so unhappy (Umm… yah you almost killed Syo, so…yah). I sighed. I knew that crying won't change anything. I will have to do something. But what can I do? He's totally ignoring me and now he's moving with Ai.

I made myself a cup of tea. Trying to calm down after a lost I started reading a book. That book was the only thing Syo-kun left behind. All his stuff was already gone. All I have left is this book about a boy who gets betrayed. I thought for a second. But why would he leave _this_ book? I started reading it. It was almost the same thing as me and Syo-kun. After reading the whole book I found an answer I was looking. All I need to do is to say "I'm sorry" I smiled. I knew I can do that much for him.

**One week later**

**Syo's P.O.V**

I took all of my stuff when Natsuki was gone. I took everything except one book. I thought maybe that book is going to give him an answer how to make me believe him again. I already knew that Natsuki was in love with me but I don't love him in that way… but maybe Satsuki lied… maybe he was saying a lie? Yeah that's it! It was a lie. He can't be in love with me… I can't be in love with him, he is just like a big brother to me. I sighed 'we were angry at each other before but like this never! I always cared for Natsuki but after what he did I don't know if there is still hope"

"Syo." I opened my eyes. Ai was right before me. I was in Ai's room but this time I was in my own bed.

"Yeah? What is it Ai?" I felt really good. My arm almost healed, my temperature was normal. Everything was just fine. I lived a happy life.

"Today is Saturday, why don't we go to a water park?" I sighed.

"Ai, the last time I been in a water park was ages ago! I don't know if I even remember how to swim." Ai laughed and I smiled.

"Well in that case I will teach you how to swim and breath underwater."

"Ah. I am sure you will."

After we took all stuff that we needed, we went to a water park called "Water Land Aqua" It was new place built a year ago. It was very beautiful place. Just before we entered the door I saw a dolphin, a real one! He was in big aquarium near the cash register.

Water Park was huge. It had many bars and slides. First we went for a simple swim. We wanted to know if I could still swim. Well unfortunately I could. I am saying unfortunately because I was hoping Ai will teach me how to swim. Oh well. After that we went on some slides. At first small ones and after some time we went on bigger ones. At the end we went on the biggest and scariest slide. There was one good thing about it. On that slide you could go with someone. So Ai and I went together. At first it wasn't scary at all. But then it became very scary. There was a few very high jumps down, many turns and much, much water!

"Ai! We're going to die!" I screamed and of course like always Ai just laughed.

"Don't worry! If we're going to die at least we're going to die together!" He screamed.

After that ride we decided to go and rest a little. We went to a water bar (Idk how they are called). We ordered some warm drinks because it was cold outside.

"This is fun, right Syo?" I nodded. It really was fun. I didn't have this much fun recently

**Later**

We went back to the dorm. Just right before Ai's room door we saw Nanami. She looked sad. We walked near her.

"Nanami what are you doing here?" I asked. She didn't saw us so when we appeared she gasped but when she realized it was us she sighed.

"Umm… Syo-kun can I talk to you?" I sighed and gave signal to Ai that he would go and make some tea.

"Come in." She smiled. We went into room and I said to her to take a seat. "So what is it Nanami? You looked worried."

"Um… Ah." She nodded." Well you see we are all worried. You and Natsuki seem to be in fight or something. You two don't talk and now you are even living with Ai-kun!"Ai glared at her." I am not saying that it is a bad thing is just Natsuki seems to be very unhappy and-"

"And good!" Hers eyes became bigger, she didn't know what to say.

"But how can you say something like this!? Syo-kun what's wrong with you?" I hit the table. She looked really confused.

"After what he did to me I can say whatever I want!" I showed her my arm. The place that was cut. There still was a big scar. She putted her hands over her mouth. "He stabbed me with a knife Nanami! A Knife! In fact he wanted to cut my neck but I moved just on time! I almost died Nanami and you say how can I say something like that!?" She started crying.

"I am sorry I didn't know this kind of thing happened, I just knew something was wrong so I just wanted to check if everything is alright. I am sorry!" I thought that I did wrong thing screaming on Nanami. I had to apologize.

"Hey, don't cry, I am sorry that I shouted at you." She smiled a little.

"It's alright, now can you tell me what happened."

"Ah." I told her everything except that Ai is my boyfriend. And when I started to talk why he wanted to cut my neck I said that mosquito bit my neck and Satsuki thought that it was a hicky.

"He really thought like that? But Syo-kun you could actually have died." I really wanted to tell her that we are a couple so I gave a signal and Ai came near me.

"Hey can I tell Nanami that we're a couple?" I whispered.

"Yeah you can, besides I already told all of my group members." He smiled and whispered back. 'He didn't tell me that he told someone...He is going to pay for this'

"Hey Nanami If you want I can tell you one thing but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"Ok I promise."

"Just don't be in shock, ok?" She nodded. "Actually I and Ai are a couple." She almost spitted her tea.

"You mean you are a ga-" She couldn't say that word.

"That's right." I sighed. " And actually that's one of the reasons why Natsuki did that to me. Well not Natsuki but Satsuki, well actually they did it together but… AHH you know what I mean!" She laughed.

"I knew something was wrong with you two. You guys were too friendly." I smiled.

"Thanks for understanding Nanami." Ai interrupted. She smiled.

End of chapter V "SECRET"

* * *

**Hey, Sky here. If you liked the story please leave a review and add this to your favorite, it would help me a lot c:**

**If you have any requests or suggestions leave me a PM.**

**Love, Sky**


	6. Love

**VI Chapter**

"**LOVE"**

**Friday's dream**

'_Dark, it's dark again. Why there is no light? Why do I keep hearing screaming? Who is screaming? I'm scared… I see a shadow. But why is it… bloody? Blood… so much of it. Eh? I am bleeding? Scream… Who? Maybe it's me… White, I see a light and I see… Me? I am covered in blood, I am holding a knife and no…No…NO! I see Ai laying on the floor all covered in blood, I didn't… I DON'T WANT THIS!_

**Reality**

I woke up screaming. I was terrified. These past weeks my dreams became more and more scary but this is the first time I see myself covered in blood. I didn't open my eyes, I was too afraid to see something horrible. Suddenly I saw a light. Ai probably turned the lights on. I could hear his footsteps.

"Syo! Syo can you hear me!? What's wrong?!" I could hear his voice so I knew he wasn't dead like in my dream. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Ai. Like always he looked worried. I tried to catch my breath because I screamed with all my power. When I saw that he is absolutely fine I jumped out of the bed and hugged him. I started crying. He didn't knew what to do so he just warped his arm around my and held me until I was alright.

"Syo, what's happening with you? This is the third time this week." I looked into the ground. I was really tired, so tired…

"I'm ok, it's just another nightmare, nothing special." I lied, I wasn't ok. I was scared of my own dreams. I was scared that they might come true. "They're just dreams Ai, just dreams." I didn't felt when I started sobbing again. I cling into Ai's shirt. I could fell his hear beat, his breath, his warmth.

"Syo, you know you can talk to me?" I nodded, I knew I could trust him, after all we are a couple. Just by thinking about us I blushed and Ai obviously notice it. Few seconds later I felt his hand on my face. He leaned near me and then our lips touched, it was sweet , so sweet. I loved how Ai was kissing me. I could never mistake his and someone else kisses because when Ai kisses me it fells so wonderful.

We were kissing a long time. At last I warped my arm around his neck. I felt how our kiss broke. I looked up and looked at Ai. His eyes could tell that he was at his limit. He pushed me back on the bed and leaned closer and kissed me again and again. I felt his tongue on my lips asking for enter. I didn't fight and let his tongue in my mouth. In and out, in and out. Right now his kisses seemed different. They were more rough and aggressive. Once again our kiss broke I felt exhausted just by kissing but Ai didn't stop. He started licking and sucking my neck. I moaned louder and louder. He took my shirt off and brushed my chest with his hand. I felt his lips there. I moaned again.

"A-Ai, S-Stop!" He didn't stop. He leaned near my head and we went for a deep and long kiss again. While kissing I felt his hand somewhere where it shouldn't be. I wanted to stop him but with other hand he was holding my hands. He was stronger than I am so there was so escaping. But I didn't want him to stop, I felt pleasure.

Suddenly I felt pain. I felt pain and pleasure at the same time. I moaned and sighed very loud and just when I tried to cover my mouth he didn't let me.

"Let me hear your voice…"

**Later**

I woke up early in the morning. Good thing there was no school today because if there was I couldn't even consider going. I felt Ai's arm warped around me. I blushed. I couldn't believe that we finally did it. It was our first time doing _IT_. Just by thinking about it I blushed even harder. I felt Ai's fingers brushing trough my hair. He was awake and was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" I blushed again, 'Nothing better to ask? Maybe how are you felling?' I was angry but I didn't want to show that to Ai.

"Yes in fact I did." I smiled. I felt his fingers on my lips. He leaned near me, I closed my eyes and we kissed. This time kiss was soft, full of love. I blushed.

"Well that's great, um… Syo I am sorry if I hurried yesterday, I knew that you probably won't like it but I still went for it even when you said stop I didn't stopped, sorry." I warped my arms around his neck.

"No, it's ok." I leaned near his head. "I love you and yesterday I was really happy in fact because it was our first time together." I lightly kissed his lips. "So don't worry about anything." I saw a smile on his face, he wasn't looking so depressed now.

"I love you, I really do." He pushed me back on bed. "Let's get some more sleep, shall we?" I smiled and nodded. I felt really happy. Ai warped his arm around me and we fell asleep.

**Saturday's dream**

_Again it was dark, I could hear myself scream out of terror. But why I was afraid again? Ai is absolutely fine. There was no reason for me to be afraid but I was still screaming. Why? Why do I keep dreaming shadows and screams? It makes no sense. Suddenly a light. I can see Ai again but this time he is fine and he is smiling. He takes my hand and hugs me. Finally out of nightmares, I will dream light and not darkness._

**Reality**

When I woke up Ai was already making breakfast. For a second I considered my dream 'Maybe my dreams are my emotions? I hope nightmares are over.' I thought to myself. I saw Ai looking at me.

"Good morning, again" He looked happy. It was Saturday today so we decided to go to the park for a quick walk. It was near winter time so it was cold outside. I put on my black jacket with gold color zippers and brown scarf. I was already wearing grey jeans so all it was left is to put on my black sneakers. I was ready while Ai sill wondered what to wear.

"Oh come one Ai, we're just going for a walk…" I looked at me and sighed.

"Go outside I will be right back." I sighed and went out of the room. When I went outside it was pretty cold. It was about 0 degrees. I was waiting outside for a good 10 minutes when I finally saw Ai. He was wearing a blue leather jacket, white scarf and jeans, blue sneakers. He went near me and kissed my cheek.

"Ai! What are you doing!? What if someone sees us?" He laughed then took my hand. I was blushing.

"You look adorable when you blush, you know?" Again he was smiling with his beautiful smile. Suddenly I thought of something I never thought before. I stopped and looked up at Ai.

"Ai…"

"Yeah? What is it?" I sighed.

"What do you think will happen with us in the future, I don't think we will be able to live our whole life like this." He looked like he was thinking but then he took both of my hands and said.

"No Syo, I think opposite. I think that we will be able to live our whole life together." He leaned near me and whispered in my ear," We will be together forever." I blushed and pushed him away.

"Don't whisper in my ear! It's embarrassing." I looked down.

"Hmm" He laughed a bit. "Hay, hay. Now let's go shall we?" I looked at him again. I was blushing so much that my face became all red.

"Okay…" I mumbled

End of chapter VI "LOVE"

* * *

**Hey, Sky here. If you liked the story please leave a review and add this to your favorite, it would help me a lot c:**

**If you have any requests or suggestions leave me a PM.**

**Love, Sky**


	7. I won't leave you

**VII Chapter**

"**I WON'T LEAVE YOU"**

_Friend is someone that you can trust. You know that he or she would never do something wrong if there was no reason. Friend is someone you can trust no matter what reason hides behind it…_

I was lying on my bed. It was Tuesday evening. I looked through the window. It was snowing. White snow flying down from the sky into his doom. 'Sad' I thought. Someday that snow is going to melt. All those beautiful snowflakes are going to be lost forever. I rose from my bed and went near the window, I opened it. I felt the cold air touching my face. It felt nice. I put out my hands to reach snowflakes. They were cold but melted in my hand quickly. Suddenly I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Hey." I gasped. I didn't even knew someone entered the room but I calmed down after I saw that the person who was near me was Ai.

"Don't scare me like this…" He smiled and hugged me from behind.

"Why? I don't think you have anything to be afraid of, right?" I sighed and took a hold of his hands. Suddenly I felt a sweet smell.

"Ai? What is that sweet smell?" I asked him. He looked lost for a second. It smelled like a perfume...

"Oh right, I brought back come cake because I know that you love sweet things." I calmed donw

"Oh? And how do you know that?" I already knew what he was going to say but still.

"I have my own ways of finding out things." I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just had an idea that you're about to say that." I laughed.

It was already dark because in winter is mostly dark, only a few hours of light. We were sitting on a sofa and eating cake. The cake was made with caramel and chocolate, the two things I and Ai like. I looked at the clock. He was showing 22:18. I poked Ai.

"Hey, it's already late I think we should go and have some sleep." He sighed and nodded. I stood up and went to take a shower.

When I came back it was 22:30. Ai wasn't asleep so I sat near him and warped my arms around his neck.

"You can go and take a shower now if you like." He looked at me, nodded and went into the bathroom so now I was sitting on the sofa alone. I lain down and crossed my arms under my head. I felt asleep.

I woke up near Ai. 'Why am I in Ai's bed?' I looked at alarm clock. It was still early 5:53 a.m. I looked at Ai. He was sleeping like an angel. It was cold so I squeezed near him. He was warm. I warped my arms around him and once again fell asleep.

**Later**

When I woke up second time I didn't saw Ai anywhere. He was probably in the bathroom. I sat on his bed and scratched my head. It was already 7 o'clock. I went near my closet and took out my school uniform. 'Today is geometry…' I thought. I never liked geometry because of our geometry sensei. He was too boring. I put my uniform on and right then Ai came out of the bathroom.

"Oh you're up, good morning." I smiled.

"Morning, so Ai, why was I sleeping in your bed." He looked like he was about to laugh.

"Oh that. Well, when I came back from the bathroom you were already asleep on the sofa. I thought that it may be cold for you to sleep in your own bed so I placed you in mine." I laughed.

"Ai I thing you wanted me to sleep with you because you thought that you will be cold." He turned his head.

"Maybe…"

**Later**

I was in the classroom. It was 4th lesson and it was boring as hell. Our geometry sensei talks so slow that most of my classmates just fall asleep. Even I had to fight with myself that I wouldn't fall asleep. Well at least I will know where to go if I can't fall asleep.

I heard a bell. 'At last free!" I thought to myself. I took my bag and right before I wanted to exit the classroom I was stopped my Natsuki. He had a lonely sight in his eyes.

"What?" I said as cold as I could.

"Ca-can we talk for a second?" He sounded like was about to cry. I sighed.

"Fine, just make it quick I have to go and meet Ai." He nodded.

"I'm sorry Syo … I really am sorry." I knew what he meant but I acted like I didn't.

"Ha? Sorry for what?"" He sighed.

"About that accident, I'm really sorry." I wanted to be friends with Natsuki again is just…

"I know that you're sorry but what should I do about it?" I saw tears in his eyes.

"Forgive me Syo, forgive me… please…" Tears started streaming down his face.

"Umm… huh." I sighed. "Natsuki," He looked at me. "I think I should apologize too." Now Natsuki looked surprised.

"But I was the one who did such a horrible thing and…"

"I know and also I know that you didn't mean to do it, I know it. And I am sorry because I hurt your feelings when I told you that I don't want to be your friend anymore. So I'm sorry Natsuki." Once again he started crying. He came little closer and warped his arms around me.

"Ok, I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me." I nodded and hugged him too.

"Friends?" Natsuki smiled.

"Friends." I didn't felt when I started crying myself.

**Later in the evening**

I came back late. I spent the whole day with Natsuki. I felt happy that we were friends again. When I opened the door Ai was sitting at the table and reading a magazine. He lifted his head and saw me.

"Hey, welcome back." He was smiling like always.

"I'm back… Hey, you know what Ai?" He closed the magazine.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Me and Natsuki are friends again." He looked surprised and then… sad?

"So, you're going to move back in his room then?" He looked really sad now. I dropped my bag and went near him. I placed my hand on his face and leaned closer to him making our lips touch. His eyes were open. He looked confused. Finally I broke the kiss.

"Nope, I am going to stay here. Natsuki did asked me to come back and be his roommate but I told him that it is impossible." He looked relieved but then why is he crying. Tears were streaming down his beautiful white skin. Suddenly he grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"Never… never leave me alone, ok?" I warped my arms around him and hugged him too.

"I will never ever leave you alone Ai." I looked at him and leaned closer and closer to him." I will be with you, Forever." I pressed my lips to his. We went for a really long kiss. That kiss wasn't just ordinary kiss. It was a kiss filled with trust, friendship and love… lost of it.

End of chapter VII "I WON'T LEAVE YOU"

* * *

**Hey, Sky here! If you like the story please leave a review and add it to your favorites, it would help me a lot.**

**If you have any requests or suggestions leave me a PM.**

**Love, Sky**


	8. Why?

**VIII Chapter**

"**WHY?"**

Something was wrong. He… he was getting more and more distant… Something is not right… He wouldn't leave alone, would he? He said so himself, he didn't want that I would leave, so why is _he_ leaving?

I was in class. I couldn't get rid of that idea. Why? I don't know. Ai seemed to get more and more colder to me. It seemed that his love is fading away. I grabbed my head with my hands. Somehow I felt like everybody was looking at me.

"Syo Kurusu!" I gasped and looked at sensei. I wasn't paying attention at all.

"Yes, sensei?" I said with a soft voice.

"Are you paying attention?" I nodded. She looked at me with a deadly look. "Well it doesn't look like it!" She came near me. "Stay after the lesson, I want to talk with you." I sighed and nodded.

I hear a bell and everyone dashed out of the class leaving me and sensei alone in the classroom.

"You've been spacing out a lot Kurusu." She said with a strict voice. "Is something wrong? You know you shouldn't be hiding problems from others."

"That _problem_ is just a phobia sensei." I said with smirk in my voice. She sighed.

"No matter what it is, is better to talk about it with someone." 'Another worried person' I thought.

"Sensei, I'm sorry but my problems are my own business." I walked near the door. "Don't worry about me sensei, it is just a family business." I sighed and walked out of the classroom. I looked outside. It was bright by the fact that it was winter. There was many students outside enjoying the snow and among them there was Ai? But he isn't alone, he is with a girl and they are holding hands..

"No…" I whispered to myself. I took a few steps back. I couldn't believe what I saw. 'He was laying…' tears began running down my face, 'You said… you didn't want that I would leave you alone… a-and now look what you're doing…' I slid under the window and covered my face with my knees. I cried.

**Later**

I was in my and Ai's room. I was clinging into my pillow and crying. I cried about one and a half hour.

"W-why…? Why are you doing this to me Ai?" I wiped my tears. I knew that Ai will be back any second. I heard the doors open. I lifted my head and I saw Ai. He looked happy.

"Hey Syo." I didn't answer. "Syo? I'm back, shouldn't you sat 'Welcome back Ai'?" He came near me and wanted to hug me but I slapped his hand.

"Don't touch me!" He probably looked confused but I didn't saw his expression because I buried my face in the pillow.

"What's wrong?" I could hear a smirk in his voice. "Are you felling alright?" Once again I didn't answer. I just couldn't look him into the eyes, I couldn't, I didn't want to see him at all.

"Ai…" I finally looked at him. "You wouldn't hide other relationship from me, right?" He looked like he didn't understood what I was talking but I could tell from his eyes that he is lying.

"Of course not, Syo you know I only love you." 'Yeah right...' I thought to myself. He sat on my bed. "Hey what's on your mind? I already told you that you can talk to me, remember?" I looked at him with hurt in my eyes.

"You're not lying, right?" He looked surprised.

"Syo what's up with all of these questions? You don't believe me?" 'Do I believe him? I do, I love Ai. I just don't know the truth…

"I-I do believe you Ai, sorry." I faked smiled. I couldn't smile with my natural smile, I just felt so miserable. He leaned closer to me and warped his arms around me but still, I didn't felt happy even a little bit.

**Later in the morning**

Somehow Ai slept in my bed. He refused to let me go yesterday, even though I didn't want to be near him. He was still sleeping because it was Saturday and beside it was really early. Suddenly I heard a bell ring. It was Ai's phone, he got a message. I went near his table and looked at him phone. It was showing 'Mairu-chan'. Now I just couldn't not read the message. I took Ai's phone and started reading.

'_To Ai-kun!'_

'_Hey! This is Mairu! It was fun yesterday, wasn't it? It was too bad you had to go back to your dorm because your __friend__ was waiting for you. Oh well, do you want to hang out today too? It will be just the two of us, no one else :P How about that Ai?'_

'_Love you__, Mairu'_

I looked through his and hers other messages. Al of them started and ended with the same sentence… '_I love you'_. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. 'No… NO, NO, NOO!' I fell on my knees and started crying 'He doesn't love me… He doesn't love anymore!' I stood up and looked at him again. He looked peaceful and not guilty at all. I went near my bed where Ai was sleeping. All I could was cry, even when I saw that he is waking up… all I could do was cry. He lifted his head and saw me. At first he smiled but when he saw that I was crying and holding his phone his eyes widened. He tried to smile again but it didn't work.

"Syo it isn't nice to take other's people phones, you know?"

"Liar…" I said with barely audible voice.

"Syo? Did you say something? I don't hear a word you're mumbling there."

"LIAR!" I shouted with all my power. "How could you Ai… how could you, after what you said... do this kind of thing to me…"

"Syo…" His expression didn't change but I could see that he was astonish.

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted again and trew the phone on the ground, then I ran out of the room. He didn't follow me. I ran as fast as I can. I knew only one place I could go.

I knocked the door. A person opened the door. It was Natsuki.

"Syo what are you doing here this early in the mornin-" He shut up after he saw my face. "Syo what happened?"

"He lied to me and…" I was crying. I just couldn't stop the tears. Natsuki's hand reached out for my face. He wiped my tears and then hugged me. He always did the same thing every time I cried.

We were sitting on the sofa. I was clinging into Natsuki and crying. The one person I truly loved betrayed me… The one that asked me not to leave him… He said that he loved me…Then… Why?

End of chapter VIII "WHY?"

* * *

**Hey, Sky here! If you like the story please leave review and add it to your favorites, it would help me a lot.**

**A/N- Ha! didn't expect that, now did you? Remember in the Chapter 2, I wrote that Ai was playing with his phone? Well he was texting Mairu.**

**Mairu is just OC. She will disappear quickly, don't worry c:**

**If you have any requests or suggestions leave me a PM.**

**Love, Sky**


	9. Once again

**Hey guys! Finally I wrote it! Don't expect much though xD. I'm very sorry, I know I made you guys wait but I just didn't had any spirit to write.**

** Now LISTEN! I'm going to Sweden next week so I won't be uploading new stories! I hope you guys understand**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

"**ONCE AGAIN"**

There was only one word that could describe me now… broken… nothing more… I wasn't needed anymore… no one loved me… I was alone in the dark… screaming out of sadness… wait… no one loved me?... that's not true… I still have… him

**One week later**

I was sitting on a sofa in Natsuki's room. The room was dark and only one little candle that was one the table gave it a little taste of light. It was Christmas vacation so we didn't need to go to school. And that was one of the good things because I had no energy even to move or cry. I cried every last drop of my tears… I heard the doors open.

"Hey Syo, how are you feeling?" Natsuki came back from the grocery shop. I was kind of hungry. I mean this whole week all I ate was just an apple, grapes, three sandwiches and some cookies from whom I almost died (Natsuki was the one who made them). I just didn't have an appetite.

"Unhappy…" Natsuki closed the door and came near the sofa. He sat as close to me as he could. 'This past week we became even closer than normal friends would…' I though. I didn't even felt when Natsuki warped his arms around me. I lifted my head and looked at his beautiful green eyes. They were shiny because of the light of the candle. I had no idea why but my whole body was getting hotter and hotter, I guess Natsuki noticed that or he just wanted to do it… He placed his hands on my face and leaned closer to my face. I knew what was going to happen and I didn't want that to happen, I knew if that's going to happen there will be no way back.

"Natsuki..." I placed my hand on his lips. "We shouldn't… you might get hurt in the end." I looked away, I knew what he is going to say thought…

"I love you Syo…" These were the words that he whispered in my ears, they were absolutely opposite of that I thought he was going to say.

"W-what?" He grabbed my arms with his hands and crossed them behind my head. I gasped and just then Natsuki leaned near me again.

"I said that I love you Syo." My body was getting even hotter. "Please… you know you want _IT_ too, right? I mean your body is hot, isn't it? That means you feel the same way I do." For a second I looked away but then, right away I slowly looked at him again. He was beautiful and I knew that he wouldn't hurt me and I was so lonely this past week. He leaned closer to me again and for the first time his lips touched mine… and so… I lost it…

**Next morning**

I woke up very early in the morning. It was 5 a.m. Natsuki was sleeping near me absolutely soundless. I brushed through his hair with my fingers. Even after yesterday's night I felt hot and now I felt even hotter that before! I went near my bed (I asked a few friends to take all of my stuff from Ai's room and bring them into Natsuki's.) and grabbed thermometer, then I put it under my tongue. After I heard noise I took it out and I was astonished. I had a very, very high temperature, yet I didn't felt sick at all. Well I thought I still should go and see the nurse…'Yes Syo good idea! It's 5a.m do you think nurse is going to be in infirmary room!? Stupid!' I thought to myself. I knew that if I won't get medicine soon things might get ugly but right then I remembered that no one ever locks infirmary room! I ran near my closet and changed my pajamas into simple clothes. Before leaving the room I looked at Natsuki… I didn't regretted what I did, not even a bit.

I was walking to the infirmary room, I felt bad, I could almost move my legs and it was a miracle when I finally reached the door. I slowly opened it. No one was there. I felt a relieve but then I felt a slight pain in my legs and I started falling down, but suddenly someone caught me. I gasped. I didn't thought that anyone was following me. That person helped me to get up and when I finally felt safe I looked up at that person and…

"Ai…" Yes that's right I saw that jerk face! Expressionless stupid face that I didn't want to see at all!

"Hey Syo, what are you doing here?" He start talking without even guilty in his voice…

"I came to get some medicine… that's all…" I slowly walked near the table where all kinds of medicine was. I took the ones that I needed and started walking near the door but he ran right before me and didn't let me go through! That bastard… What does he need from me?!

"What do you want… Let me through…"

"Syo we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about…" I felt that I was starting to cry.

"Yes there is! Syo you misunderstood those messages!" I felt that I was getting more and more angry…

"No… No Ai! Even if those messages weren't from your girlfriend you still didn't told me about her!"

"Because I couldn't! Syo she is my childhood friend and my neighbor! Besides she is like a sister to me! And she asked me to tell anyone, especially you because you were my boyfriend! "

"Even if it's like that you still didn't ran after me when I left!" I screamed. There was silent for a fer minutes, then he started talking again.

"I-I'm sorry…" His voice sounded very sad. I looked at him." Is just I couldn't believe that you read those messages, I knew if you would ever read them you would misunderstood just like you did… And I didn't ran after you because… no one in my entire life had ever said 'I hate you'…" He… started crying… "I love you Syo…" Those words… those warm words that I missed so much… I walked near him even thought I knew it was wrong. I warped my arms around him and I felt his arms warping around me too… I felt so happy even though I was very sad just a few minutes ago…

"I can't come back to you Ai…" I looked at him and he looked very surprised.

"W-why?" I heard a smirk in his voice.

"I-I already did it with Natsuki… I'm sorry is just… I felt so lonely and Natsuki was the one who stayed by my side and-" I was shut by Ai's lips, I couldn't believe… even after what I told him, he still…

"It's alright… I should be the one to say sorry, I guess I was too late." He looked sad and happy at the same time.

"I told him that he might get hurt in the end though…"

"It's alright… it's alright…" He was calming me down because I started crying again. I lifted my head and took a good look in his eyes. He leaned closer to me and just when we were about to kiss I started feeling dizzy. Ai wasn't holding me anymore so I felt on the ground.

"Syo! What's wrong!?"

"I forgot to take my medicine…" When we were dating things like this happed a lot no Ai knew what to do. He lifted me and placed me on the bed. Then took a few bottles that fell on the ground and took tablets that I needed to drink. I was week so I couldn't move my mouth and you know what he did? He took those tablets with water into his mouth and then kissed me. I swallowed the medicine.

"You are going to be alright now." At last I saw a smile on his face. "I love you, remember that."

"Hai…" I fell asleep.

Once again I fell in love with his smile that he never shows to others, I fell in love with his voice, his strength. Once again he lit fire in my heart.

End of Chapter XI "ONCE AGAIN"

* * *

**Hey, Sky here. If you liked the story please leave a review and add this to your favorite, it would help me a lot c:**

**If you have any requests or suggestions leave me a PM**

**Love, Sky**


	10. If I die young

**Hey, well here it is :) The last chapter. It's kind of sad chapter, probably because I was listening sad music when I wrote it so... yeah. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed my story and appreciate my work. If you want to really feel this chapter, read it while listening to "If I die young" song. **

**_ watch?v=Gu9-5SS8V8M_ or _watch?v=QQoFLrZ5C3M_**

**So thanks you guys for all of your support and don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter X**

**"IF I DIE YOUNG"**

I opened my eyes. It was already bright. I heard noise coming from somewhere but I was still sleepy so I couldn't say which direction it was coming from. The last thing I recall is that I was with Ai and… I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING AFTER THAT! 'Ok, ok. Calm down Syo… calm down, nothing happened, nothing at all, I mean I fell asleep in infirmary room and…'

"Ah!" I instantly sat on NOT my bed and NOT in my room. I looked around and I could tell that I was in Ai's room. Dammit… 'I need to get up quick before Natsuki realizes that I'm gone!'. I looked through window. The sky was dark and because of clouds I couldn't see the sun. I couldn't even say if it was morning yet or not. 'It's probably going to rain.' I thought to myself. Suddenly, noise.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Ai!?" I hear voice and it was Natsuki's voice, 'Oh no… here we go.' I thought.

"Well you to! You have been friends with Syo since childhood! How could you even do that sort of thing when he was feeling depressed!?" And now I heard Ai shouting. I sighed. I knew this probably going to happen.

"And whose fault do you think it was!?" I gasped. I remembered how I felt back then and how lonely I was… I felt tears in my eyes, I immediately wiped then off.

"Mine… I admit it! Ok!? It was my fault that I didn't tell him I had a girlfriend!" I gasped again 'but, but he told me she was his childhood friend! He lied to me… again!'

"That's why… YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" 'Natsuki…' I thought. 'I don't know what to do anymore… he lied to me again…' again, tears were rolling down my face. I cried so much because of him… so much. I couldn't take it anymore… I took all of my stuff and ran near the door. Both of them were discussing me in the hallway. I opened the door and both of them shut up and looked straight into me. I looked at Ai with eyes full of tears.

"Again… huh?" I barely said that one sentence!

"Syo, I…" His voice became colder.

"Even though you said that you loved me… you lied didn't you?" My mind was getting more and more blank. "YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME AGAIN!?" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Syo listen-"

"NO! YOU LISTEN! All this time all I tried to do… all I wanted to do is be with you, even so, you keep lying to me Ai!" I shut. I stopped crying. The only thing I knew is that I had enough… enough of this world, of these lies, of my own little fantasy and illusion world…

I took a few steps back. Right behind be were stairs. I started walking backwards near them.

"Syo, where… where are you going?" I could hear fear in his voice.

"I've had enough…" I looked at both of them with an actual smile on my face. My mind was blank.

"Syo, what do you mea-" He didn't finish his sentence. I started running near the stairs. Then started climbing them up. I heard Natsuki and Ai screaming behind me and telling me to stop but… I simply didn't care anymore. I ran stairs up and up when I finally ran on a rooftop. Once I opened the door and stepped outside it started raining. 'At least… I can die feeling rain for the last time.' Tears were running down my face yet I felt so happy, so easy. I walked near the edge.

"SYO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T BE STUPID!" Voice… the one that I hated the most. Voice that betrayed me. I took a few steps back.

"PLEASE SYO! THINK ABOUT THIS! YOU KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!" And here the voice that I been hearing since childhood.

"I-I want to make this as hurtful to you Ai as I can." I took my phone and called Nanami. I told her that I want everyone on a rooftop immediately and hang up without explanation. I looked at Ai and Natsuki they tried to get closer.

"STAND BACK!" I screamed and they immediately went to their old spots. Few minutes later all of my friends. All STARISH group was there.

"Syo! What do you think you're doing!?" Tokiya shouted.

"As you see, I'm going to kill myself." They all were confused, they been shouting random stuff.

"WHY?" Nanami. It was her voice. Such a gentle voice.

"Because Ai lied to me Nanami… He lied to me… IT'S ALL AI'S FAULT!" Some of people looked at Ai and some were still looking at me.

I took a few more steps back. I was crying… crying so hard that I could have died just from screaming.

"Ai…"

"Syo please, please don't do this. PLEASE!"

"You know I really love you Ai but you, you don't? You love Mairu… Ha… Ha ahahaha!." I started laughing like a psycho and everyone was looking at me like I was someone disgusting. Some of the group members were trying to calm me down but I didn't care anymore. "You know what! I HATE YOU AI! You destroyed my trust, my love… everything! You even took my virginity! And now… YOU'RE TAKING MY LIFE TOO!"

I stepped that last step and started falling but even then, even when I knew I was about to die I felt happy… My mind was blank. I wasn't thinking about anything… Yet I still loved him.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

White. That's the color I was seeing that moment. Maybe I'm in heaven? No. Heaven doesn't have hospital rooms. I looked around. There were many flowers and gifts around me everywhere. I looked and calendar. I was astonished! It was two months later than I remember today… today? I looked around one more time. There was many machines around me. I looked around again and again. I saw more and more new things when I at last saw a mirror. I took it and looked into it. I looked really pale. I started investigating my body. There was many bandages on it. I guess I had many broken bones or something. And right then… 'I didn't die?' I laughed at myself. How could I not die? I fell from a fucking building that had like 6 floors!

Doors opened. I didn't know who it was but I decided to act like I was still in coma? I guess.

"Hey…" I was shocked, It was Ai's voice. "I came to see you again." 'Again?' I thought to myself. "I know I say this every time I come but, I'm so sorry Syo." I heard sobbing. "I never thought that my relationship with Mairu would lead to this. I'm sorry Syo… I'm so sorry. I know I'm telling you this every time I come but… She forced me to date her Syo, she did. She was blackmailing me. Of course after what happened to you she stopped and been telling herself that it's all her fault, but it's my fault! I should have told you what happened, If I had this you never had happened! Please don't hate me…" He was crying so much. He felt pain. Pain that I felt when I was without him…

I looked at him and he was clinging into the bed and crying. He didn't knew I was awake so I carefully sat on my bed, then I leaned near him and gently put my arms around him. He immediately started crying and didn't move. I moved my head near ear.

"I don't hate you…" I couldn't believe how weak my voice was, probably because I wasn't talking two months. I carefully moved away from him. (A/N I'm saying carefully because I was really weak. Well back to the story!) He started lifting his head. When I finally saw his eye's they were full of tears. But those tears were happy ones.

"Syo…" He said with almost audible voice. He leaned closer to me and hugged me. I was so happy, so happy…

"I love you Ai…" I was crying too. "I always did, from the moment I saw you I fallen for you… Ai."

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river at dawn_

_Send me away with a words of a love song_

**The End**

* * *

**Hey, Sky here! If you like the story please leave a review and add it to your favorite, I would help me a lot.**

**If you have any requests or suggestions leave me a PM and I'm serious! If you write me a PM I assure you that I will reply to you c:**

**Thank you for everything :)**

**Love, Sky**


	11. Authors note :)

**"Forever" Authors note**

**Hiya! It's Sky here. I really hope that you liked my story. It was my first time writing something like this xD Well if you liked the story I would appreciate that you would leave a review and add this story to your favorite.**

**I know I probably overdid the last chapter, I know people don't try to kill themselves so easily but like whatever YOLO.**

**If you have any requests just ask me. I will probably write UtaPri one-shot with Ai and Syo but first I need to figure out the plot.**

**So like I said leave your review, if you have requests asks me and don't be shy. You can leave your idea in a review or write me a PM message and don't worry I like writing about boys so if you have requests in that theme be free to ask me c:**

**Love, Sky.**


End file.
